Kessa
|image = File:Kessa1a.png}} Kessa is a Starfleet officer and the current Yeoman of the starship Discovery NX-06. As bioengineered life form, Kessa comes across as quite an enigma. Personality & Traits General Overview Kessa totally loyal to the ne she considers her master. She likes to think she has no will of her own, but can be quite stubborn. Strengths & Weaknesses Kessa is absolutely loyal to her captain, able to stay focused in even the toughest situations, and is known for her stubbornness. Ambitions Kessa has no ambitions as such, she only wishes to serve her master to the best of her ability Hobbies & Interests Reading and writing poetry, simply paper games Personal History For the first 6 years of Kessa's life she was not even conscious. The only record of this time is a partial record recovered from the destroyed Romulan warbird where she was also recovered. What follows is the only record of her time in the laboratory. ---- Sinior Bioengineering Officers Log Subject BHI-006(Bioengineered Human Insurgent). Subject continues to grow at an alarming rate. We knew when we had began the project that the subject would rapid mature to the point of adulthood within a few short years. The subject is now roughly five and a half years of age chronologically speaking, but has the physical features and biology of a young adult, roughly 21 years old. It is disappointing to note that her growth height wise seems to have tapered off somewhat shorter than we had hoped, but we are certain that this will not affect her usefulness in the program. I have high hopes that the memories training we have been working on will be take in this subject more readily than the past few. The goal was to graft subconscious memories of the training and skills that would be needed to fulfil any mission the high command will need her to perform. I must admit being anxious about this as that the first few subject experienced a memory overload resulting in rapid mental deterioration.This subject however shows promise, its mental patterns appear much more stable than the last few, but it will be another half a year before we can see any real results. Perhaps we really are looking at a new age of warfare, where soldiers are no longer born, but made, in laboratories like this. The very thought sends a chill down my spine and makes me wonder why we ever began this project, but it is far to late now to turn back and abandon the project. We must finish our job. May whatever gods there are in the vast vacuum of space have mercy on our souls for the crimes we have committed. END OF LINE ---- Kessa was however never fully activated while still in Romulan hands. She was however recovered from the wreckage of the warbird that was to deliver her to an incursion point, install the final sequence of memories that would tell her the mission she was assigned, and activate her. As such it was totally by accident that Kessa was activated by Olivia Saugn who was the executive officer on the station which the warbird had been involved in a skirmish with. A radiation leak during the attack had vaporized the crew of the warbird, but Kessa in a stasis field had survived with little to no damage. What follows is Lieutenant Commander Olivia Saugns report on the incident. ---- Official Station Log ''Acting Station, Lieutenant Commander Olivia Saugn Reporting The attack on the station has ended and Captain Benson is dead. As such until we can get a replacement officer to replace him I have temporarily taken command.It is with some luck that I can report we have recovered much of the wreckage of the warbird responsible for all the damage to the station. It is regrettable to note that the main weapon systems and shielding were destroyed in the explosion that destroyed the ship.It should be noted however that we did recover an odd chamber. Inside we've the object we have detected faint life signs.I have order the opening of the chamber to be held off until the station has been somewhat repaired and I can attend.I am most hopeful to get the chance to see this life form with my own eyes when we finally do open the chamber.END OF LINE ---- When the chamber containing Kessa was finally opened the first person Kessa was suppose to lay her eyes on was to be her handler, whom she was programmed to believe was her master. As fate would have it the first person she saw was Olivia Saugn, standing over the chamber watching it being pried open. Kessa had been stored in a stasis liquid so Olivia had made it a point to stand well back. When the chamber opened and the liquid rushed out the nearest had to jump back to prevent being soaked in the liquid. This resulted in the only person within line of sight when Kessa opened her eyes was Olivia. For the next two years Kessa would serve on Outpost 17 directly under Olivia Saugn. She was given the honorary rank of ensign. Upon special request she was transferred with Olivia to the NX-06 Discovery when Outpost 17 had finally been decommissioned Category:Characters